Earning his love
by AdamXToby 4ever
Summary: I move to Tulsa with my two gay parents. While there, I meet someone special but I know we could never be together because he's a guy and so am I. Plus, his best friend has eyes for him. What can I do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I look at my watch to see the time. I still had two hours before I had to return home. I personally don't want to go home. I walked down the streets of Tulsa and started to kick a can. I have only been livin' here for three months and I still don't know my way around or have any friends. My name is Sky and I'm 16 going on 17. I'll be 17 next week but it doesn't matter. I would only have my two guardians to send the day with. I don't talk much anymore still my mother died six years ago. She was raped, abused then murdered by someone. I use to think it was my father killed her but where is no proof of it. Plus I was with him at the time she was murdered. My dad and I just came home from my tracks meet. Mom had so much work to do so she couldn't make this time. She normally came to all of the meets. I understood and told her she should stay and get caught up. She promised she would make it up to me. When my dad and I came home, happy I won the meet, we found her in her room, naked, cuts and bruises all over her body and a knife in her heart.

Once my dad entered the room, I came in before him; he took me out of the room and called the police. Once the police got to our house, they questioned us. I was in to much shock to speak so I simply nod my head, shock my head or shrugged my shoulder. I remember thinkin' who would want to do this to my mom. The police told us they would find who did this. It's been six years since that day and the police haven't found anything. My dad drank a lot after that. Then he became gay and started doing other things at night. Three years ago he met Gray and he too was gay. So he and my father became boyfriends. I don't mind about them being boyfriends. You should be able to love the person you really love; regardless of gender. Since my dad met Gray, he's stop drinkin' so much. Not only has Gray been helpful to my dad, he's helped me get through the ordeal with my mother too. He's helped me with homework. My dad is not good at homework anymore. Plus Gray would play some sports with me because my dad worked all day. Gray owned his own company. I forgot what he does though.

I kicked the can into the road on accident. When I get to pick it up, this car almost ran me over. I luckily got out of the way. After they left, I picked up the can and threw it away. Who the hell were those guys and why the hell were they drinkin' crazy like that? I guess I better head home early. There's nothin' else to do here. Plus it might take me a while to find my house again. I get lost easily. I looked over to my right and saw the DX store. I think Gray did mention we were runnin' out of cokes. I guess I better pick some up. I walked over to the door, took my hands out of my pockets to open the door and entered the store. I checked my pocket and made sure I made I had some money. I walked over to the freezer section and grabbed a six pack of coke. I took it to the cash register and told the guy I would like to buy this. He rung it up and said, "That will be $1.25." I handed the guy the money. He opened the cash register, put the money in there and closed. "Would you like a bag?" the guy asked me.

"No thank you," I said. I grabbed the six pack and just as I was about to leave, another guy came in.

"I think we better closed up now buddy," he said.

"Alright Steve," the guy at the cash register said. I walked out of the gas station and headed home. The sun was settin'. I looked at my watch and saw I had plenty of time left. I was in the middle of the street when the same car from before tried to run me over again. I ran out of the way and headed into the woods. I know there's a shortcut here. I actually remember this way because I take this way everyday. Now those guys won't be able to follow me. I slowed down form a run to a walk. I turned around; saw the car park behind me, and guys came out. I started to run away. Why the hell can't they just leave me alone? Why must I go through this? I looked behind me and saw they were getting closer. I picked up on my speed. I haven't done track since my mother died because I quiet after that day. I can still run pretty fast though. I turned left and ran into someone. I fell to the ground and looked up. It was one of the guys in the car. I stood up and ran again but by then, these guys surrounded me.

"Where ya going so fast greaser?" one asked. I didn't answer. "I asked ya a question grease.

"I don't think he talks," another said.

"That's a guy? Looks like a girl with that long hair," the third one said. My hair wasn't that long. It was only to the middle of my back.

"Let's check," the final one said. Then they attacked me at once. I swung the six pack of cokes around and tried to get myself some space. Then I tried runnin' again. Then I tripped and the six cokes fell out of the box. Before I could move, I was turned around so I was lyin' on my stomach and pinned to the ground. I fought back but they pulled out a blade. "Behave grease. We only want to see if you're really a guy," the guy said.

"Do it man," I heard the other guys say. I kicked the guy off me and got free. I got up and ran. Something grabbed my legs and I fell. Two guys held down my arms, another held my legs and the same guy from before got on me. I was lyin' on my back in the dirt.

"Now what are you going to do wise guy?" he asked. "Take his jacket and shirt off." I fought back but that didn't do anythin'. They still managed to remove my jacket and shirt. "Sorry to tell you guys but it's a guy," the guy on me said.

"That doesn't prove anything," one guy said.

"It could be a broad with a flat chest," the second guy said.

"Let's see waist below," the third guy said.

"Alright," the guy on me said as he moved his hands down to my waist. He leaned so he was on top of me and I got smell the alcohol in his breathes. They are drunk. Damn Socs always gettin' drunk. He took one of his hands and slid it down my chest to my six pack on my body. I was in pretty good shape for someone who hadn't been on the track team for a while. He moved his face so it was over mine and then kissed me on the lips. He slid his tongue in and I bit down hard on it. He pulled back and got off me. "Playing hard to get huh? Hand me that bottle next to ya." The guy holding my right arm down reached with his hand and grabbed the bottle. The guy on top of me broke the bottle on my left shoulder. Glass went everywhere and it cut my shoulder all over.

"Damn you," I said.

"Look guys; it does talk," the guy on my left arm said.

"Amazing," another said.

"Get the hell off me," I said.

"Not yet," the guy on top of me said as he put a piece of cloth in my mouth. He took the broken bottle and cut my shoulder up some more. Blood was all over my shoulder now. The guy threw the bottle away. I wasn't goin' to allow myself to make any noise of pain. I can't let them think I'm weak. "Now let's see if you're a guy." His hands went to my pants. He unbuttoned them and was slowly unzippin' 'em. I got one of my legs free and kicked the guy in the back. Then my leg was pinned to the ground again. He finished unzippin' my pants and pulled them down slowly. Next thing I heard voices. The guys got off me and ran away. I saw the guys form the gas station chase after 'em. I removed the cloth, pulled up my pants and got up. I walked over to the bottles, put 'em back in the case and started to walk away.

"Dude you forgot your jacket and shirt," I heard one of 'em say. I just broke out and ran. I bet these guys are tryin' to pretend to be helpin' me but in the end, they're just like those other guys. I ran all the way home. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Is that you Sky?" I heard Gray asked. He came into the room and looked at me. He had a worried look on his face. You could see it in his blue eyes. He actually had his long blonde hair pulled back. "What happened to your shoulder?" he asked as he ran over to me. "Let's clean it up." He took the cokes from me, helped me up and led me into the bathroom. He disappeared from a second and came back in. He pulled out the first aid kit and a wash cloth. He washed the blood off my shoulder, removed the glass and bandaged my shoulder. "Now what happened to you Sky?" he asked me. "You can tell me." Just the there was a knock at our door. Gray got up and went to answer it. I got up and went into my room. I closed the door once I entered and lie down on my bed. Jut as I shut my eyes, there was a knock at my door and Gray opened it. "You have visitors," he said as he opened the door all the way. Those two guys form before were there. I sat up and looked at 'em.

"Hey man," one said.

"You ran off and forgot your shirt and jacket," the other said as he handed them to Gray.

"These were your favorite jacket and shirt too Sky," Gray said. "I'll leave you boys alone to talk." Just as I was about to say something, Gray left me alone with the two boys.

"So Sky, did they hurt you?" one asked. I pointed to my shoulder. "Damn Socs."

"We'll get them," the other guy said. "I'm Soda and this is my buddy Steve." I just nod my head.

"He knows me. He's in my P.E./Health and English class," Steve said. He is in my classes. I just remembered that. "He doesn't talk much though."

"A silent one huh?" Soda asked. "I can't be quiet for a minute. How do you manage to be quiet all day?" I shrugged my right shoulder. "Did they hurt you that badly?" I shock my head no.

"It's gettin' late buddy. Darry will skin ya if you're late again," Steve said.

"Darry will understand," Soda said. "Besides, I'm trying to make a new friend." Soda came into my room more with Steve behind 'im. I moved back some until I hit the wall. "We won't hurt you buddy." Gray came into the room.

"Would you boys like to stay for dinner? I can walk you home later," Gray said.

"If its okay with my brother then yes sir," Soda said.

"I'll go call him," Steve said as he left the room with Gary. It was only me and Soda.

"Did we come too late?" Soda asked. I shock my head no. "I heard you yell. Are you sure they didn't get far?" I nod my head. "Do ya know why they attacked ya?" I nodded my head slowly. "Why?"

"Boys, dinner is ready," I heard Gray call. I grabbed the shirt near me and put it on. Then I walked past Soda and into the dinner room. "Sky, Thomas called and said he was going to be late. Sit down and I'll serve the food." I sat where I usually sit and Steve and Soda sat across form me. Gray served the food, which was chili, and sat at the other end. Then we began to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"That was good chili Mr. Gray," Soda said.

"I'm glad you like it," Gray said. "Would you like to take some home?"

"No thank you," Soda said.

"Do you have any homework Sky?" Gray asked. I shock my head no.

"You finished the Health homework? He gave us a lot," Steve said. I nod my head. I took the dishes up, went into the kitchen ad began to wash 'em. I heard Gray talking when I finished washing and rinsin' the dishes.

"I'm sorry about Sky," Gray said. "He doesn't like talking much anymore."

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"His mother was murdered," Gray said. I put the bowl down, walked into my room and slammed the door. How dare Gray tell 'em that! That is none of their business. Nothing they do will change the past. I undid my bed, removed my shirt, laid down in it, pulled out a book from the shelf above my head, grabbed a flashlight too, and looked though it. I like being in the dark. I had this whole book filled with pictures of my mother. She was so nice and beautiful. Why did she have to die? Why did the person who killed her leave me with this pain? What did I do to deserve this pain? I turned the page and I found the picture of my mother, father and me when I won my first track meet. She never missed a meet except that one on the day she died. Thinking back to the memory, I felt a tear come out of my eye. I wiped it again, put the book back on the shelf along with the flashlight and stared at the ceilin'. The door opened and I saw Soda and Steve standing in the door way.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Soda asked. I shock my head no. "Would you like to hang out tomorrow?" I shock my head again.

"Why not?" Steve asked. I shrugged my right shoulder. "We're tryin' to be nice."

"Leave 'im alone Steve," Soda said. "We're going to leave now. We'll stop by in the mornin' tomorrow in case you change your mind. Good night." They left my room and closed the door behind 'em. I heard Gray ask them is they could walk home alone. "We've done this millions of times. Tell Sky if he wants to go with us tomorrow, we'll come by in the morning."

"Okay," Gray said. "I think he's tired so I'm not going to talk to him now. Do you know what happened?"

"From what we saw, he was almost raped," Steve said. "He shouldn't be walkin' by his lonesome but if he does, he should carry a blade."

"Okay; thank you for the advice," Gray said. "Good night and thank you for helping him."

"No one messes with one of our buddies," Soda said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep after that.

I woke up on my own in the morning. I got out of my bed, removed my pants and boxers and went to take a shower. The bathroom was next to my room. I closed the door, turned on the shower and got in. The hot water felt good on my naked body. I took a quick shower so my father could have all the hot water. He will complain if he doesn't get his hot water. I got out, dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I took the brush I had, looked in the mirror and brushed my black hair with green highlights. I use to have gold highlights but it didn't look to good so I changed it. I went back to my hair after I finished brushing my hair. I put some new clothes on, walked over to my dresser and pulled a necklace off it. Then I put it on around my neck. It was a locket and it had a picture of my mother. I put it under my shirt so my father wouldn't see it. He hates this locket. It makes him think of mom.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I decided to make breakfast today since it was Saturday. I took out some bacon and eggs. I put the bacon in first. While that cooked, I set the table and made coffee. I really don't like coffee. I pour myself a glass of milk and put it where I was going to sit. I put the bacon on another plate once it was done. Just as I made the eggs, my father and Gray came into the room. "Morning Sky," Gray said. I nod my head to him and my dad.

"What's for breakfast kiddo?" my father, Thomas, asked. I prefer to call my dad by his first name. I don't know why. I just got into the habit of calling him by his first name. And besides, I don't know which one of them is my dad. Thomas is my real dad but now I have two. They secretly got married. Only me, a bunch of gays and Gary and Thomas came. It wasn't really big but after, everyone went to a bar to drink. I went home. That's when we lived back in our old home in Louisiana.

"Bacon and eggs," I answered.

"How is your shoulder?" Gray asked.

"What happened to his shoulder?" Thomas asked as he sat down. The coffee was done so I poured him and Gray a cup and handed it to them. I left the room and went to get the paper. I saw Soda and Steve along with a couple other guys comin'. I went back into the house, handed Thomas the paper and finished cooking the eggs. When then was a knock at the door, Gray got up and went to get it. He came back in and told me Soda and Steve was at the door.

"I know," I answered.

"Do you want to go with them today?" Gray asked.

"No," I answered.

"Go with them Sky," Thomas said.

"I don't feel well," I said as I turned the stove off and served Gray and Thomas the eggs. Then I put bacon on their plates. "I'm going to my room," I said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Thomas asked me.

"I don't feel well," I repeated as I left and went into my room. I heard Gray tell Soda and Steve I wasn't feeling well. Soda said he understood and told Gray to tell me where they were if I felt better later. Gray thanked them and closed the door. Then I heard Thomas and Gary talk.

"Thomas was attacked yesterday and almost raped by some boys," Gray said. "Soda and Steve however came before it got worse."

"Why did they attack him?"

"I don't know but it hurt Sky pretty badly."

"I'll talk to him."

"I think he'll come to us when he's ready. You have a smart son."

"Correction: we have a smart son."

"He's not mine."

"He is now like you are mine." Then I heard them play together. Gray may not seem the type but he is gay 100 like Thomas. I decided I should go to the store. I got off my bed, grabbed some of my money I had form last night, walked out of my room and into the room where my dad and Gray were. Thomas had his arms wrapped around Gray's waist and biting his neck. Gray told Thomas to stop and he looked up.

"I'm going to the store. What do we need?" I asked.

"I'll go later Sky. You don't have to go," Gray said.

"You work to hard," Thomas said as he started to lick Gray's neck all over. I didn't mind if Gray and Thomas made out its okay when they took their clothes off is when I got scared. That's when I would leave.

"You too," he answered. "The list is on the other table if you want to go Sky. Steve and Soda are in the park if you want to go there after you finish."

"One more thing; I recommend a bed if you two are goin' to do have sex again," I said. "What if someone looks through the window?"

"When you come home and we're not in here, we're in there," Thomas said. I walked over to the table, grabbed the list, waved bye and left. I walked into the forest in the back of our house. I walked through the whole thing and I walked on the side walk now. I came to the food store and entered. I got a basket and looked at the list. We needed bread, rice, canned chili, hot dog buns and canned corn. Once I got all the stuff and got in line. I didn't have to wait long. But while I waited, I grabbed two cokes and put them in the basket. I handed the basket to the person and the person rung up all my stuff. I paid the person the money, picked up all my stuff and left. Damn I wish I had a car right now. It would be easier to get home.

I walked over to a bench and sat down. I have enough money left to take the bus. Then I saw a mustang pull over. The people from yesterday got out and walked over to me. "Hey grease," said the one that was on top of me. "How ya doing?" I didn't answer. I put my hand in the bag, grabbed a coke and shook it up without them seeing me do it. Then I pulled it out but didn't open it…yet. "How about we continue what we started last night?"

"Hell no," I said.

"Why not?"

"Did you know it was rape?"

"Of course; that's why we did it," another guy said.

"Idiots," I said as I opened the coke. Coke went all over them. I then broke the bottle on the side of the bench and pointed it at them. "Try something now; come on, I dare ya."

"What the fuck do you think your doin'?" I heard someone yell. I looked and saw Soda and Steve coming over to where I was with some friends. The guys took off runnin' pretty fast. They got in the car and left. I bent down and picked up the glass I broke and it away in the trashcan next to me. Soda, Steve, and their friends came over to me.

"You alright?" Soda asked. I nod my head yes. "They didn't hurt you did they?" I shock my head no. "Sky, these are my friends and brothers. The big one with muscle is my older brother and guardian Darrel but we call him Darry and Super man."

"What did I tell you about that name?" Darry asked. Soda just grinned.

"The one with Mickey Mouse is Two-Bit," Soda continued.

"What's up?" he asked. I pointed to the sky. "I like this guy. Do you like Mickey Mouse?" I nod my head. I was an okay with the mouse. "This guy is my new best friend."

"Next we have Dallas, who we call Dally; the most cold hearted hood in Tulsa." Dally didn't say anything. "You already know Steve." Then Soda put these two boys that looked younger than the rest of them in a head lock. "And these two are Ponyboy and Johnny."

"Let go Soda," Ponyboy said.

"You're messin' up my hair man," Johnny said. Soda released 'em.

"Everyone, this is Sky," Soda said. I just did a little wave.

"Does he talk?" Dally asked.

"Not much," Steve said.

"I thought you weren't feelin' well," Soda said.

"I needed fresh air so I decided to get some groceries for Gray," I answered. "I guess I better start walkin' home now."

"Why don't you come with us after you're done?" Steve asked.

"I can't; my left shoulder hurts," I said.

"Come on; we won't do hard on ya," Soda said. "I will bug you until you say yes." Soda started jumping around me.

"Give it up Soda; if he doesn't want to play, he doesn't have to," Darry said.

"And when we play with super man, it always gets rough," Steve said. Darry punched 'im. Soda jumpin' around me over and over again was gettin' annoyin'. Plus I was gettin' dizzy.

"Fine; I'll play," I said. "Let me go take these groceries home though."

"I'm goin' with ya to make sure you keep your promise," Soda said.

"Fine," I said as I began to walk away.

"Don't begin the game without us," Soda said as he ran to catch up with me. "Is Gray home? Let me carry some of the bags." He took some bags from me and carried them.

"Yea," I said. "Soda, there is something you need to know." I had to tell him now before we come friends.

"What?" Soda asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hello to all! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sky's foster father's name is Gray. I'm sorry if I spell it Gary. I don't catch that mistake before I post. Enjoy the rest of the story. You'll see in this chapter partly why it's rate M. I have more reasons too but no sense in ruining the story. So keep reading and you'll find out.

Chapter 3:

"I think you should know this before we become friends," I said

"I thought we were already friends. What's this big secret?" Soda asked.

"I will understand if you hate me and never want to be around me."

"Is it that bad?"

"To some people yes." We were now walking though the forest now.

"Tell me."

"Alright; as Gray told you, my mother died. She was not only murdered, but raped and abused too. Once my mother died, my father, not Gray, began to drink a lot. Then he became gay. He met Gray and they became boyfriends. Later they got married secretly. So right now, I'm living with two gay guys." I looked at Soda's face expression. He looked totally shock. "The reason people hate me because they think I'm gay too. To be honest, I don't know if I am or not. I have though some guys look good but I've also thought so girls look beautiful." There was silence between us. We reached my house. I opened the door and let Soda enter. I saw the door to Thomas's room opened so I walked over to the door after I put the groceries down and closed it. I knew they were in there. I don't even have to look. Good thing it's a weekend and neither of them have work. I took the bags from Soda and started putting everything away. Soon we heard moans so I decided I would just leave everything on the counter and walked outside.

Soda followed me. I closed the door. I guess he hates me now like everyone else back where I use to live. Now he would tell his friends too and they would hate me too. "Soda, you better get back with your friends. They'll be waiting for you," I said.

"What about you? You said you would play," he said as his shocked face turned into a grin.

"You don't hate me?" I asked surprised.

"Why should I? Oh well; you have two gay parents. Not a big deal. If you're gay to, I wish you good luck in your search for the perfect person," Soda said. "But for now, you're playing football with us. Let's go!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my house. He get go when we were in the forest.

"Thank you Soda," I said.

"For what?"

"Bein' a good friend."

"Go!" Steve yelled. He was on the same team as me, Soda, and Johnny. The other team was Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Dally and Darry. We spread out and tried not to get blocked. I was open to Steve threw me the ball. Both Dally and Two-Bit ran after me. They were so close to tacklin' me before I made a touchdown. Once I made the touch down, they tackled me to the ground because they couldn't stop. "We won!" Steve yelled. Two-Bit and Dally got off me and Steve helped me up. I felt my shoulder hurt.

"Sky," I heard someone call my name. I looked behind me and saw Gray. I walked over to him. "I saw that last move. You've gotten better."

"I'm okay," I said.

"I was worried. I thought you were hurt again," he said.

"My shoulder hurts from the tackle but I'm fine," I said. "Do I have to come home now?"

"No; I was just seeing where you were. Who are these people?" he asked. I walked over to my new friends, introduced them to Gray and them to Gray. "I'm glad to see Sky made some friends here. I'm heading home. See you later Sky," Gray said as he left.

"Was that your father?" Ponyboy asked. I nod my head. I can't tell the rest of them yet.

"He looks nothing like you," Dally said.

"I have my mother's looks," I said.

"Let's head over to the Dingo and have lunch," Two-Bit said. "I'm hungry." We all began to laugh and walk at the same time. Soon we walked into the Dingo and sat at two tables, four people per a table. Darry, Johnny, Pony and I sat at one table while Steve, Soda, Two-Bit and Dally sat at the other table. They were talking about girls, Pony and Johnny were talking about all sorts of things and Darry and I stayed quiet. Soon our waitress came and took our orders. I noticed she looked at Soda and smiled. Then she went to put our orders in. "So Sky," Two-Bit said as he looked at me. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Never had one," I said. Soda's entire table looked at me and the table I sat at became silent.

"How can you not ever have a girlfriend?" Steve asked. "Even Johnny and Pony have had one."

"Now we have something to do tonight," Dally said. "Party at Buck's place and go girl hurtin' while there."

"Who's Buck?" I asked.

"He's this guy who throws parties every night almost," Soda said. "He will let almost anyone in."

"That's where we pick up some girls," Two-Bit said.

"I can't come tonight," I said.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Because I don't feel like it," I answered. Steve was getting on my nerves.

"It's okay," Soda said. "You can go another time."

Soda and I were walking to my house. It was dark out now and Soda didn't want me to get jumped again. After the Dingo, we went to the Curtis house and played cards. Dally won of course. After that, we went to a drive-in movie. Now I had to get home before Gray gets worried and Thomas mad. You never want to get him mad. I looked at Soda. He was grinning and jumping ahead of me. He is full of too much energy. I simply shook my head. "Come on Sky!" Soda said. "Hurry up!" I nod my head and walked faster. Soda, he's been the best friend I've ever had. I wish there were more people like him in the world. Finally we came to my house. I walked over to the door, said good-bye to Soda, told him to be careful on his way home and he left, telling me he was going to Buck's house and jumped away. I laughed. Where does he get all this energy from? I entered my house.

"I'm home," I said. I closed the door behind me and went into the kitchen. I saw Thomas drinking a beer. Was this is first beer or tenth? I didn't see Gray around. Thomas only drank a lot when Gray was gone. I walked into the kitchen more and saw there were beers all over the place. I got scared now. "Where's Gray?" I asked. I know I shouldn't have asked that.

"They needed him at work," he answered as he finished his beer.

"When will he be back?" I asked. I really don't want to be left alone with Thomas for to long.

"Don't know; he's been gone since two this afternoon," Thomas said as he got up. "Where have you been?"

"Some places with my friends," I answered as I backed up. Thomas turned in my direction and moved closer to me. I hate when Thomas gets drunk. I turned around and ran out of the room. I didn't get far because he was right behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let me go!" I yelled. I knew what he was going to do. He's always does this when Gray wasn't around and since mom died. I tried fighting back but it never worked like the rest of the times.

"Calm down Sky," he whispered in my ear. "You should be use to this by now."

"Well I'm not so let me go," I said. I know I can't win against him. He was way stronger than me. The only way he'll stop is if Gray comes home. Thomas picked me up and we headed into his room. Once in there, he locked the door and threw me to the ground. He removed his own clothes and then came toward me. I used my legs to keep him a good distance from me. Everything he comes to close, I would kick him. When he was angry enough, he grabbed my leg and pulled me closer to him. When I tried kicked with my other leg, he grabbed it and pinned it to the ground. He got himself on top of me and kissed me on the lips. He moved his hands to my shirt and so did I. I wasn't going to let him have me again. He stopped kissing me, told both of his hands, rolled me onto my stomach and tied my hands behind my back with something. Damn he's gotten smarter when he's drunk. He's never done this before.

"Let's see you try something now," he said as he rolled me back onto my stomach and removed my shirt. Thanks to my hands being tied behind my back, he can only remove it so much. I guess he figured that out because he rolled me back onto my stomach, untied my hands, removed the shirt, threw it away from me and retired my hands. He rolled me back on my back and smiled. "You look so much like your mother," he said as he brought his mouth down to my neck. Once his mouth reached my neck, he started kissing it, leaving marks all over. While his mouth was doing that, I worried about his hands. They were going toward my pants button. I moved my legs around and kicked my dad off me. He was angry now. He walked back over to me and smacked me in the mouth. I fell back. He then crawled back over to me; wrapped one of his hands around my waist and started to kiss my chest.

His other hands went down to my pants. He undid the pants and removed them quickly. He finally removed my boxers and he started kissing down. "Stop Thomas," I said only to get smacked in the face again. Just as I thought it would get worse, we heard a voice. It was Gray. Thomas let go of me, unlocked the door, and hugged Gray. Gray hugged him back. The he looked in the room and saw me.

"Did you do it again?" he asked. It was too late. Thomas passed out. Gray carried him into the room and set him on the bed. Then he came over to me and untied my hands. Once I felt my hands untied, I hugged him and cried. Shit was I scared again. Thomas has done this in the pass and it got much worse than this. I heard Gray whispering words into my ear to calm me down. Gray picked me up and carried me to my room. He set me on my bed and left. He returned with my clothes that were in his room. "Try to get some rest Sky," he said as he kissed my forehead. I wiped my last tears and nod. "Sorry I was home late. I'll make sure it doesn't happen anymore. Your getting older and he will fuck you again only harder." I nod my head. Gray smiled, handed me some clothes to sleep in and left. "Good night Sky," he said.

"Night Gray," I answered. He shut the door and went back to his room I guess. I put some boxers on and put the rest of the clothes on the floor. I pulled my blankets over me, held them tightly and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

_I was walking into my house when I saw Soda standing at the front of my house door. "I need to talk to you now," he said. I nod, opened the door and let him in the house. Thomas and Gray weren't home yet. They must be at work still. I turned back and looked at Soda. Soda was closing the front door and locking it. I looked confused. I soon found out why. He came over to me, us being the same height, grabbed my chin and kissed me. It felt weird at first but then I enjoyed it. I grabbed his shirt and removed it from him. We had to break the kiss but soon as I removed his shirt, he tackled me to the ground. Then he removed my tank top as I started to remove his pants. Once he removed my shirt, I rolled so I was on top and he was at the bottom. I removed his pants then his boxers. He unbuttoned my pants but used his teeth to undo my pants zipper. Once that happened, I kicked them off and I started to kiss his neck. He let out a moan and I smiled. Then I brought my tongue out and licked him all over. His hands went up my back. I looked at him and stared into his beautiful eyes. "I love you Sky," he said._

_"I love you too Soda," I answered. "Are you ready for this Soda? I'll understand if you're not."_

_"Do it Sky," Soda said. "Take me now." His arms touched the top of my chest and went down. He rolled over so he was on top but then I forced myself to be on top. I started to kiss his neck and my hand slowly made it's way down._

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was breathing heavily. It was just a dream I told myself. But it felt so real. I just must be feeling weird after last night. I got out of my bed and put on some clothes. But he's done that a lot and I've never had dreams before. Well Soda is my first friend after all in a long time. Could it be I'm falling in love with him? I thought about that for a moment. Yes I am. He's my first friend who accepted me. It makes sense I fall for him. To bad he's not gay because I think I am becoming gay. Or Bi at least. I have liked some girls in the past. I walked out of my room and into the living room. Both Gray and Thomas were sitting in the living room. Of course Gray was in Thomas's lap and Thomas's arms were around Gray. Their eyes looked up at me as I entered and as I headed toward the kitchen. "Sky, can we talk to you?" Gray asked. I nod and went over and sat on the other couch. "You're birthday is coming up and we were thinking about going to the mountains for the week. We know, you being a teenager and almost an adult, won't want to hang around with us. So we thought you could bring your friends." I jumped up and hugged them. I was going to get to introduce Mama to Soda and the gang! I can't wait to tell them.

Right before I was about to run out of the room, Gray called my name and told me that he had something else to say. I sat back down. "I thought you could work for one of the clubs I own," he started. "That way we don't have to repeat what happened last night."

"What happened yesterday?" Thomas asked. He never remembered what happened while he was drunk. Lucky him. I'm scared for life and he just forgets. I can never forget. I don't think Gray ever tells him what happens when he's drunk. Then again, Gray isn't around when he's drunk most of the time.

"Nothing; I just thought Sky might want to make some money of his own," Gray answered. "How about it Sky? It's a night club so you might work from seven at night to six in the morning. Of course only on weekends are you going to work. You get paid pretty well for working there."

"I'll do it," I answered. "What do I do and what do I wear?"

"All you have to do is serve drinks. Some people will want to sleep with you but you can turn them down of course. If anyone tries to force you, let me know and I'll watch them. Plus with this, you get your own room there. You could go there if you needed a place to think. As for what you wear, you have to wear something either tight or exposing. Maybe both if you want. I have a pair of black pants you can have. They don't fit me anymore."

"Are you saying your fat?" Thomas asked.

"Yes," Gray answered. "I'll go look for the pants after I go to work today. You can start next weekend if you want."

"Alright," I said. "Can I make myself some breakfast now?" My stomach was talking to me. I was begging me to feed it and until I fed it, it would keep growling. Gray chuckled.

"I made biscuits," Gray said as he tried getting up but Thomas wouldn't let him.

"Say you're not fat," he ordered.

"I can't help it that I am," Gray said.

"You are nowhere near fat," Thomas said. I walked into the kitchen, got a plate, put two biscuits on the plate, set them on the table and went to get myself some milk. I poured some milk into a cup and put the milk back in the refrigerator. Then I just became to eat. I could still hear Thomas and Gray fighting over if Gray's fat. Not really fighting like argue just disagreeing. After I eat, I'll go invite the gang to go and see Mama. Mama is this bear from my childhood. She was a grizzly bear I helped out when I was younger. Her paw was caught in a trap and me, being eight, ran over to help her. I was lost for my parents at the time in the woods and this was when my mother was still alive. She, Mama, thought I was going to hurt her so she threw her claw at me and cut my in the back some. I still went over to her and freed her. Then she looked at me. I set off the trap again using a stick and then threw it into the brushes. Once Mama saw what I did, she walked over to me and acted friendlier. She tried putting me on her back but it didn't work so I just climbed up onto her. Bears do understand humans. Humans just need to take time and learn to live PEACEFULLY with the bear.

She started walking and soon came to a lake. I thought she must be hungry. I got off her back and went into the water. She used her paw and splashed me from behind. It took me a while to realize that she was cleaning by back of the blood. I found my parents after a couple hours. Every summer when it was my birthday, my mom, dad and I would go up there and see her. But since my mother died, Thomas and I hadn't gone. How Gray found out about Mama, I don't know. Thomas I guess spilled the beans. Oh well. I don't mind him knowing. I don't mind anyone knowing just as long as they don't try and hurt her. I finished eating my breakfast then ran out of the house to go and see everyone.

I returned home after an hour. I asked them and no one could go. Oh well; I should have suspected that. They don't know me that well so why would they go. I guess it will be me and Mama. Whenever I went to see Mama, I spent the whole day with her; no one else. We had so much fun. I just have to be careful of hunters. I went to my room and laid on my bed. I was so bore. Soda and Steve were working so I felt weird hanging around their friends without them. Gray came and knocked on my door. "Any luck?" Gray asked. I shook my head. "No one?"

"Nope," I answered. "Soda, Steve and Darry have work, Dally and TB have to watch Pony and Johnny, who go to school."

"Oh Sky, you start school tomorrow," Gray said.

"I start what?" I was home schooled until Mom died. I went to a public school after she died and I hated it.

It's my first day and I'm already lost in this stupid school! Why the hell is it so huge? I walked into the school and looked around. People were talking with their friends. I felt so out of place. I knew no one. Well I knew Soda and his friends if they go here. I was about to walk and ask someone for directions went Gray came up behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "The office is this way," he said. I nod and followed him. Gray was in his uniform for his work. He looked so professional. I hope there are no gay guys here or they would be all up over Gray. Then Thomas would have to kill someone. We walked into the officer and the secretary made us sit down. After who knows how long they finally came over and talked with us. Well more like Gray. They talked as if I wasn't even there. I should be use to it I guess.

"I'll show you to your class."

I looked up at the woman and she was smiling nicely. To nicely. She must be on drugs. No one smiles that much. Oh by the way, I hate public schools. Stupid teachers get pissed at me because I correct them on some things. Then they send me to the office and I get in trouble. How nice. The least the school could do is place me in at least one advanced class. They decided not too. I'll show them. They can't stick me in some stupid boring class. I looked at Gray. "Go on Sky," he said calmly. I nod, got up and followed the woman out. She handed me my schedule and started leading me to my class. The hallways were empty. I didn't pay attention where I was going. I looked at my schedule. They placed me in a lot of advanced classes. Then I remembered I need to ask Gray something. I told the woman I be right back. She nod and walked with my back to the office.

I walked into the office and over to the principle's door. I saw the door was opened some and I looked in quietly. The principle had Gray pinned to a wall! What the hell and why is the door still opened some? Damn this principle is stupid. "I suggest you let go of me," Gray said calmly. There are times I think he's on drugs too. He's calm 24-7. It scares me. He could be a clown.

"Or what?" the principle asked. Gray chuckled.

"Or Sky will tell the whole school your gay," Gray said smiling as he looked at me. The principle turned around and looked at me too. He let go of Gray. Gray smiled, walked over to the door and walked out with me. "Let's not tell Thomas about this," he said walking out of the office. "I don't think you want your principle dying." 

"Gray, he shouldn't have done that to you," Sky said. "Why didn't you call for help?"

"No need," he said. No need he says. What is that principle really did rape him? Actually, I highly doubt that wouldn't have happened. Great. Now he has my address and can come see Gray whenever he wanted. Wait until Thomas sees this.

"Gray, what drugs are you ok?" I asked. "Your so calm about everything."

"You really what to know what drug?" he asked looking at me smiling.

"Yes," I said.

"Life," he said.

"Is that a new drug?" I asked.

"No. I mean living. I have a wonderful lover, an awesome son, and a not perfect world," he said. "Don't worry about me Sky. I may look weak but I can handle myself. Thanks though. Come on. Let's get you to class." He started walking away. There are times I don't understand Gray but I do understand him this time. I wish I had his luck, charm and personality. Maybe one day life will be my drug. I'm glad to know Gray and I'm proud to be his son.


End file.
